This invention relates generally to removable locking devices, and more particularly to those adapted for use on push-button keyboards.
Some computer terminals and word processors do not include system locks, and the present invention is intended for use whenever applicable. However, the most widespread need exists in the form of push-button telephone keyboards.
Previous rotating dials lend themselves well to a simple lock in the hole at the number one. There is space behind the rotating portion for retaining the lock, and no other numbers can be dialed unless the "one" passes the raised finger stop.
The typical push-button array is three buttons wide and four buttons high. Since any button can be pushed independent of any other button, the entire array must be covered. There are no undercuts on the buttons, and very little clearance around each one, so the cover seems best held in place by clamping around the buttons.
The telephone instrument itself is generally the property of the telephone company, and should not be damaged through the use of a locking device. It is also desirable that the instrument remain operable as a receiver of incoming calls, even though outgoing calls are prevented.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a removable lock for push-button keyboards.
Another object is to develop a keyboard lock that can be forced off without damage to the keys.
A further object is to disclose a lock that cannot be re-positioned over a keyboard to disguise previous unauthorized use.
Still another object is to provide a locking assembly that allows the use of standard lock components.
An additional object is the provision of a push-button telephone lock that allows receipt of incoming calls while preventing the placement of outgoing calls.